Beware the Beast from Below
| UK= October 25, 2010 (Boomerang) | writtenby= Mitch Watson | directedby= Curt Geda | nextepisode= The Creeping Creatures }} Beware the Beast from Below is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise After being jailed for solving a mystery, the gang stumbles upon yet another case: a slime mutant that lives underneath Crystal Cove is cocooning anyone who gets in its way. Despite being warned not to continue investigating by their parents and the police, the gang attempt to solve the mystery anyway. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Angie Dinkley * Dale Dinkley * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Paula Rogers * Colton Rogers * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Franklin Fruitmeir * Angel Dynamite Villains: * Slime Mutant / * Professor Emmanuel Raffalo Other characters: * Tourists ** Female tourist ** Tourist (Don Knotts lookalike) * Daisy Blake * Dawn Blake * Dorothy Blake * Delilah Blake * Foreman * Workman 1 * Workman 2 * Vincent Van Ghoul * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Miscellaneous students ** Gary ** Ethan * Science lab pet squirrel * Janitor * Deputy Bucky * Mr. E Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Jones mansion ** Blake Mansion ** Rogers Mansion ** Crystal Cove Caves ** Crystal Cove High School ** Fruitmeir's ** K-Ghoul ** Crystal Cove Bank Objects * Fruitmeir's dessert * Chocolate bar * Scooby Snack * Phonograph Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Producer: Mitch Watson * Art Director: Dan Krall * Written By: Mitch Watson * Directed By: Curt Geda Closing credits * Supervising Director: Victor Cook * Line Producer: Wade Wisinki * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Theme Written and Performed By: Matthew Sweet * Music By: Robert J. Kral * Music Editor: Christine Luethje * Main Title By: Victor Cook & Dan Krall * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Casting & Voice Direction By: Collette Sunderman * Starring The Voices Of: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred, Barty; Mindy Cohn as Velma; Grey Delisle as Daphne, Paula Rogers; Matthew Lillard as Shaggy; Dee Bradley Baker as Slime Mutant, Franklin Fruitmeir; Jeff Bennett as Proffessor Raffalo, Male Tourist; Lewis Black as Mr. E, Tony Cervone as Gary; Gary Cole as Fred Jones, Sr., Forman; Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley; Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley as Workman 1; Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite; Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers; Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist; Fred Tatasciore as Workman 2; Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone, Mitch Watson as Ethan * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Storyboard: Mike Borkowski, Curt Geda, Douglas Lovelace, Doug Murphy, Craig Wilson * Timing Supervisor: Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard Revision: Joey Mason * Lead Character Design: Derrick J. Wyatt * Character Design: Irineo Maramba, Jr., Ovi Nedelcu, Junpei Takayama, Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Jerry Richardson, Kathleen Hartman * Background Design: Bill Flores, Jr., Chris Tsirgiotis * Background Paint: Stephen Nicodemus, Sue Mondt, Craig Simmons, Scott Adams * Production Manager: Jason Wyatt * Assistant Production Managers: Ben Maloney, Jeff Adams * Production Intern: April Cline * Color Stylists: David Patton, Brian P. Smith * Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Justin Schultz, Kitty Schoentag, Carla Washburn * Film Editor: Bruce A. King * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Supervising Dialogue Editor/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia, Patrick J. Foley * Sound Reading: Fred Salinas * Post Production Administrator: Leonard Drorian * Post Production Sound Services: Digipost TV, Inc. * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Robert Hargreaves * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert Hargreaves, John K. Hegedes * Animation Services: Saerom Animation, Inc. * Supervising Director: Park Jongchul * Animation Directors: Yu Seongyul, Lee Sungchan, Lee Hongyoun * Key Animation: Jun Minkyoung, Simyounghee * Background Director: Kwak Byungwoon * Model Checker: Cho Hyeyoung * Final Checkers: Park Miyoung, Park Teasoo * Production Staff: Lee Joonsoo, Choi Kichul, Kim Sukgi * Color Stylists: Choi Youngsook, Shin Sujung, Yang Mihyun * Composition: Eun Mija, Lee Joosung, Park Misun, Park Jeongeun, Kim Wonhee, Lee Namkook, Yoon Jiyoung * Production Administration: Alyson Ruppel, Renee Topozysek, Jacqueline Trinidad, Kira Tirimacco * Executive In Charge Of Music: Niki Sherrod * Production Accounting: Athena Wingate, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Ed Adams * Development And Creative Supervision: Jay Bastian * Executives In Charge Of Production For Cartoon Network UK: Finn Arnesen, Tina McCann, Luke Briers * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2010 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * ALL RIGHTS RESERVED * Country of first publication United States of America * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Co. * www.warnerbros.com * This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction Of IATSE Affiliated With A.F.L-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * Warner Bros. Animation * A TimeWarner Company Notes/trivia * This is the series premiere of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * The series is a reboot outside of standard continuity.https://twitter.com/kooltoecee/status/234168318687326208 Any connection that can be made is intended as a homage and nothing more. * This was originally aired as a sneak peak on April 5, 2010; it officially aired on July 12, 2010. * In standard continuity, the gang's surnames weren't revealed until more than ten years after their first appearance, while here, they're already revealed in the opening theme song. * Vincent Van Ghoul is a reference to the warlock of the same name from the TV series, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (with the likeness and (real) voice of Vincent Price). In SDMI, he is a B-movie horror actor. Miscellaneous * Clues: Cultural references * One of the tourists (voiced by Jeff Bennett) following Velma resembles Don Knotts. Knotts appeared as himself on the TV series, The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * In the scene where the Slime Mutant corners Daphne by the door, the framing of their faces in the shot is an homage to Aliens 3, where the Alien corners Ripley. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The first time Shaggy and Scooby are in their disguises, Shaggy's eyebrows are red like his wig. Also, when Scooby complains about his skirt, his eyebrows are yellow, while also flashing black. * When the gang awkwardly respond to Raffalo's not being paid well, their body movements don't completely match their voices. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None of the people in Velma's tour group are actually tourists. Either they all decided to move there afterwards or they all just happened to be new in town. It's also possible that they had just never taken it before. However, the two that talk are credited as tourists. * Before walking into Fruitmeir's, Daphne's carrying a handbag around her arm which presumably contains Shaggy and Scooby's belongings, then when she enters, her handbag is gone and she's just holding said belongings. * There's clearly something dodgy going on, as Franklin doesn't even know what his own dessert is made of, and the large storage room in the back of Fruitmeir's contains six barrels with radiation symbols on them, and many more smaller containers with that symbol. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 14, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare Blu-ray Disc (Wal-Mart exclusive) released by Warner Home Video on November 16, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 25, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Volume One DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 29, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes Category:Series premieres